50 Words Challenge: 2nd Milo-versary
by Tugiacat
Summary: 50 Words Challenge for Milo Murphy's Law, in the day of the show's two-year-old anniversary. Enjoy!


**Hi everyone! You know what day is today? Yes, it's the day our lovely show Milo Murphy's Law turns 2 years old! Let's all cheer and bring out some fireworks while I'm going to do the first ever 50 words challenge!**

 **From what I know about this challenge, you take fifty random words and then have one-shots include or focus the meaning on that word.**

 **Let's see how far I could come. Go!**

 **1\. Voracious**

No one ate that much cupcakes in an eating competition as Melissa. She has held the competition's trophy for three years and a half.

"You're voracious, and yet you're still keeping fit." Zack was curious to know, which she replied,

"No one ate that much cupcakes like I did because I didn't even touch a bit. Totally have your fool!"

 **2\. Economic**

"What is your definition of being rich, Zack?" Milo asked in a conversation between two of them, "You have to have lots of money first, right?"

He simply replied, "Our bands produce money, it's what we do."

 **3\. Faint**

Milo had another delightful day on the list. He was practicing with his band for a new song. And after that...

"Hey guys!" Milo yelped after heard a girl yelled from behind him, and fainted.

"Amanda, what's up?" Melissa asked curiously, and she replied, "Don't you guys mind if I watched you guys practicing from the bleachers?"

Milo was mumbling in the floor, still on the fainting mode, "Sure, no problem."

 **4\. Nutty**

"I'm starving..." Those are the words from Cavendish, after he hadn't eaten anything for three days.

"Hey, look, Cavendish! This thing on the floor..." He sniffed it, "smells nutty."

He immidiately took it from his partner and put it inside the mouth. "Pistachio!"

"That's a squirrel nut." Dakota's rephrase made Cavendish widen his eyes.

 **5\. Buzz**

"Amanda, your phone is ringing." Milo mentioned Amanda while they were having a day walk to home together.

"It's my mom." Amanda embarrassedly replied, _"It's Bradley who called me."_

 **6\. Stop (Should be an easy one :v)**

She dropped her phone after she tried to turn off the phone call, "Here, Amanda. Let me just pick it up..."

"STOP!" A familiar volunteered crossing guard appeared in front of him. "Here, miss. Let me pick it up to you." He put the phone to one of Amanda's hand and ran away, much to the two's astonishment.

"Uh... thanks?"

 **7\. Closed**

"But sir, we really need the wheelchair of yours." Dakota asked a shop worker, in an begging and pleading tune, "My partner is hurting on his back and waiting for me to at least get a chair for him."

"Sorry, but business is business. We're closed!"

 **8\. Dirt**

"I'm so sorry, Amanda. Your clothes are all dirty." Milo apologized when he saw the girl fall onto the ground either by accident, or Murphy's Law stepped in.

"Milo, that's okay. I got dirt all the time even when you aren't around."

 **9\. Tie**

"My foot is stucked!" Melissa screamed and later she saw dangerous in front of her, "And I'm about to be shredded and recycled."

"Oh, no, that's not great!" Milo spoke from above her, "Just untie your shoe!"

 **10\. Sheep**

Milo told his friends, "Sheeps' fur are the most soft one in all kinds of fur in the world.

Melissa shot back, "Their fur is like a briefcase."

Zack sat next to her, hit her with a pillow made from sheeps' fur, "Feels like a briefcase?"

"I'm sticking with my opinion."

 **11\. Fluffy**

"You're so soft, Diogee," Amanda was hugging Milo's dog like she had never hugged an animal before, and Milo couldn't help but look at the awe moment.

"I used to be afarid of pets, but seems like you have a smart dog!"

Milo flattered and praised Diogee, "He's the greatest dog in the world!"

 **12\. Simple**

"This should be simple enough. Find the road from the exit instead going from the begin of the maze."

Melissa stated confidently, as Zack raised an eyebrow and had nothing to do but followed her instruction.

 **13\. Glib**

Cavendish tried to practice yoga months ago, but it didn't work out for him. Everytime he thought he made it right, his physical strength wasn't enough to keep it long.

Dakota spotted it and taught him, "You should be more glib. And by that, I mean never accuse Milo as a counter-agent."

 **14\. Drain**

"Bulbasaur, use Giga Drain on that Brayxen." Milo's Bulbasaur did, and unfortunately, it didn't stop Melissa's Brayxen from having a crush on Bulbasaur's fighting style.

"Oh boy..." Melissa sighed.

 **15\. Heat**

The winter came. The weather was cold outside and in the classroom. That day, Milo was running out of warm clothes and he could just put on his normal clothes with at least jeans. Though he didn't act like he was cold outside, still it was bitterly cold.

In that time, someone came near to him, as he heard footsteps and she was getting closer. She rounded her arms around him and hugged him from behind, shared her body heat to the boy. It was them all alone, as the last one to leave the class, and Milo could feel her presence.

"Amanda?" He actually got surprised, "Aren't you going home since you know... you're busy on Thursday."

"I can't bear looking my friend got cold just because he didn't have enough jackets to wear." She let him go, before took out an extra light red jacket from her backpack, "And I have one in case I lost this one I'm wearing."

The jacket color was light red, and not girly red, suitable for him to wear. But he didn't care those minor details. The only thin that matters is how nice Amanda was to him.

"Thank you so much, Amanda!"

 **16\. Nail**

"Dakota, have you seen my toe nail somewhere on the floor?"

The disco man raised an eyebrow to the weird question, "What does that mean? You cut it and you said you wanted to find it, what's that?"

"Yes, because I had accidetally cut the whole nail from one of my toes."

He looked down and saw the fact was real. It was kinda disgusted and he didn't want to look at it.

 **17\. Brainy**

"Who's smarter? Melissa or Amanda?" Joni asked the two boys.

"Amanda!" Milo replied, while Zack had the other answer, "Melissa was smarter!"

And their one and only arguement in their whole life began from there.

 **18\. Weight**

"Dakota! After all those hard works, you finally lose yourself some weight!" Cavendish cheered, which Dakota replied, "Just 1% of it. I give up."

 **19\. Somber**

"You didn't look so happy, Mr. Block. Your face is a somber world with lively freckles on your cheek. What happened?" Cavendish asked for Mr. Block's condition.

The old man, however, yelled at him, "You're wrong! I wasn't happy the whole time!"

 **20\. Flock**

"Watch out!" Milo screamed.

"A flock of ducks..." Zack screamed next.

"... is coming to you." Melissa followed as well. They all saw Elliot not notice there was a flock of ducks coming to him.

"GUYS! Get back to your rehearsal! Now!" Amanda commanded as the trio got back to their positions.

 **21\. Quizzical**

"What's the sum of your interest and a person?" Melissa asked a quizzical question. It took a while for Milo. Zack rolled his eyes before revealed the question the boy couldn't answer, "Amanda!"

Milo remained silent, only revealed to be blush a little bit.

 **22\. Rabbits**

"Sara! Sara!" Milo kept yelling his sister's name like he wanted to tell her something. He reached her room and started his story, "There were a bunch of orange rabbits in our front yard. I'm scared..."

Sara calmed the four-year-old boy down before looked down below and saw a kind of vegetable. She laughed loudly for her brother's mistake, "Milo! Look down there! Those are carrots, not rabbits!"

 **23\. Needy**

Chad kept praising Amanda in order to get her atttention, especially it was almost the time he had to take a Mathematics test again, "You're so lucky to have a friend like Milo. Please teach me!"

Amanda spotted his need, and replied, "You're such a needy student, Chad."

 **24\. Direful**

While Milo, Melissa and Zack were stuck inside a cave, had no exit. They couldn't do anything but to camp there and wait for the rescue team.

"What if they can't find us, Milo? Murphy's Law isn't going to kill us all in here, right?"

"It still if it can. If you wanted a happy ending, you would have a direful ending." Milo smirked as Zack from anxious to scared.

 **25\. Puffy.**

"The balloon wasn't puffy enough." Amanda commanded, "Blow it more."

"Hey, Amanda!" Milo had a walk inside her position, and eventually, the ballons popped after he put one step inside the room.

"Opps? Did I just pop your balloons? Sorry!"

"That's okay. I really need a professional at blowing balloons."

 **26\. Bells**

"My phone bells aren't ringing. What is going on?" Amanda got a bit worried, as her phone was just appearing the phone call but didn't make a sound track for her to notice.

"You put your phone on the silent mode when I tried to reach your phone to call my mom." Milo pointed out.

 **27\. Fear**

"Have I told you about my fear?"

Milo shook his head. He knew Amanda didn't tell him this backstory yet. She then told him while he was having full attention, "I fear of losing my phone, which my mom gave it to me when I was six. It is the only communicator I have to contact society. And you, Milo, are on my list!"

"Oh, you mean you and your phone just the same as me and my backpack, right?"

 **28\. Uneven**

"That wasn't fair," Sara was dramatic, as she lost another hide and seek game to her brother, "You're good at finding me though. But still, no fair!"

 **29\. Irritate**

"That's it!" Milo screamed and yelled at his friends who made a joke about him, "Guys, seriously! I would irritate if you guys didn't tell me what was going on here."

Melissa and Zack looked at each other, nodded before revealed, "Amanda is sick for today."

"Oh,,," Milo didn't know that, "I'm so sorry that I didn't know. I will give her a visit after school!"

 **30\. Skillful**

"Cavendish! Teach me how to play cats piano!"

"It's piano!" He sighed, "And in order to play it skillfully, you need a lot of pratice, and you need to be hard-working, brave, strong, healthy,..."

"And an instruction book that has everything you need to know about cat piano."

 **31\. Plate**

"Okay! We have each plate for all of the people here and three plates for Milo..."

"Wait, why does Milo even need three plates?" Bradley asked, curious to know.

Milo replied, "I got backup whenever I needed to."

 **32\. Dinner**

The Murphy family were gathering and having the Murphy dinner. Milo told the story he had with a new girl he had met today. Sara got a bit of theory for this.

"Yay, Milo got a girlfriend! Cheers!"

Milo blushed and tried to fight back, "No, she wasn't. She was just a friend I know from... school. And... we kinda had a pizza dinner after the opera."

 **33\. Aback**

Melissa slowly put some steps back. The large black figure was coming closer to her, and she couldn't stop it, "Who are you? And what do you want from me?" Melissa asked, without paying a care as the figure was revealed to be Orton Mahlson.

"Wait, Orton? What are you doing here?" Melissa was curious.

"I... am...your father." Orton slowly revealed.

That sentence alone made Melissa to snap out from her land of dreams.

 **34\. Garrulous**

"Mort, you seem so happy and talkative today." Zack took time from his rest to care for his drummer, "Do you have the reason?"

"I do! I can finally find the peace of my soul after travelling through space-time continuum."

Zack didn't understand a bit, so he just left there as Mort was different that day.

 **35\. Chickens**

"Ah... farm life. The peaceful atmosphere, the smell from all kinds of animals..." Milo's compliment to his trip yesterday, "And... I saw a chicken attacking worms. It was fun!"

 **36\. Torpid**

"Can't you at least help me once? I'm having trouble at trying to make a sturdy shield for the pistachio stall. And you did what? Eating pistachios?"

"I'm helping." Dakota smirked "Help you not be a torpid Brit man."

 **37\. Smiling**

Milo had never seen this side of Amanda's before. She organizes everything perfectly, and even her outfits was perfect just the same.

She wore a magenta skirt with details at the end of it. The shoulders had two medium-sized ribbons. And her red belt was nicely put as well.

"How... do I look?"

Milo blushed to her completely new look, but then smiled and nodded, "Yep, it's beautiful!"

 **38\. Second-hand**

"Check out this V-Phone I bought!" Zack brought a new phone to school, to Milo and Melissa, "It's a total new version with new apps and upgrade!"

"Yeah, you're not fooling anyone, Zack. That's a second-hand product." Melissa pointed out as Zack raised an eyebrow for it.

 **39\. Accurate**

"I think your prediction on bets are better that mine, Melissa."

"You're honest?" Melissa took out a small caculator, "'Cause I think the percentage of your accuracy on our bets is 45,6219%"

"Another accurate person!"

 **40\. Walk**

The day was boring. Melissa and Zack didn't have any story to catch up to Milo. The brown-haired boy, still in the upbeat mode, kept calling out, "And we're walking... We're walking..."

"We are walking, Milo!" Melissa felt uncomfortable to that attitude.

"Yeah, can we stop for a while?"

Suddenly, a call came into Milo's phone and he picked it up. After talking to the person, he decided, "Okay, let's have ice cream at the Diner Downtown!"

 **41\. Last**

"Being the last one is not fun at all." Much to Amanda's confusion, couldn't believe how delightful Milo was even when he took the last place in the school's annual race, "How can you put a smile when things like this happened?"

"Well, there's only one thing I care about and that's surviving as many obstacles as I could." Milo replied.

 **42\. Blade**

"Stay back!" Milo was holding a shapr weapon and not letting Zack inside Milo's room to get any closer, "I was resting nicely at my bed when some weird ray hit me and made me like this."

Immidiately, Zack dialed the number he knew and yelled at it, "DOOFENSHMIRTZ!"

" _What? You're here to ask about my Behavior-Inator, aren't you?"_

 **43\. Ray**

A small advertisement about Danville.

" _Welcome to the peaceful Danville. We have grass, milk and smile. So come to Danville, pretty please?... Also expecting weird green rays because you will act differently after being hit by one of those."_

 **44\. Clip**

"I want to know if Melissa had ever acted stupid in her life." Zack asked Milo and Melissa could hear it clearly.

"Milo... No. He's just teasing me. Don't do it!"

"Why not, Melissa?" Apparently Milo and Zack were on a same boat, "Secrets shouldn't be in the bush for too long."

Milo showed a clip on his phone, with Melissa sang "Little Stars" in a pretty child-ish accent.

Zack laughed while Milo was trying not to laugh. Melissa found it no funny at all.

"You know, I WANT TO KILL BOTH OF YOU SO BAD!"

 **45\. Fish**

"Here, Zack." Amanda gave a served food plate to him. Zack didn't look at it and thanked her at first. It was a bit later, he realised he was holding a fried fish plate.

"AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed and dropped it, and panicked all over the girl's house. Milo stood next to her and explained, "He has a fear of fishes."

"That explains..."

 **46\. Thirsty**

"Why on earth did you send ourselves to this larg dessert, with no fuel, and no sign of water or anything? It's just... empty!" Cavendish blamed his partner.

"Didn't you wish for a peace of quiet?" Dakota frowned.

 **47\. Noiseless**

"Do you have any idea how much noise your class has made?" Mr. Rahoo – the music teacher asked Amanda – the monitor of the class. Althought there was barely a noise of talking or whistling, just one small tapping and his ears are uncomfortable.

Speaking of tapping, Milo sat next to her table, was tapping his feet while understanding the book.

"Milo, stop!" Amanda whispered, "Mr. Rahoo is gonna kill us!"

 **48\. Chief**

"Okay, kids!" In Career Day, Melissa's dad – Richard Chase – instructed the student how to use the hose in a real fireman way, "Now use this hose you're holding and gently turn the water open."

"Yes, Chief Chase!" Milo obeyed as he did what the man said. But Murphy's Law took his chance again, and he ended up flying in the air with strong force of water pushed him from side to side.

Melissa shrugged and made a grin while Chief Chase were barely looking and sighed.

 **49\. Statusque**

"Zack, stand still." Melissa told him as she and Milo were paiting a portrait of Zack holding a small fish tank. And because his fear of fish, he shook his whole body in terror.

"Why do you have to do this?" Zack shouted.

 **50\. Joyous**

"You're Amanda, right?" Milo asked the Hispanic girl at his party, who looked to be concern when he was getting near, but tried to be polite. She nodded.

"Melissa told me you had organized the whole party for me. And I just want to you know, thank you for what you've done!"

"It was nothing... Melissa took the most credit for convincing me," Amanda blushed, as she asked, "So... do you have fun with the party I organized? I know, you haven't invited anybody in class to your parties for years, and this is the first one I had for you..."

"Are you kidding?" Milo held Amanda's hand, talked in a cheering tone, "My heart is full of joy!"

 **And there we go. 50 Words Challenge for the 2nd Milo-versary. This anniversary is really important to me. Milo Murphy's Law is the show I love and the first show I got to be in love with for the first time! And it holds a really special place in my heart!**

 **So what do you think of these one-shots? Sastified? Or not enough? Yeah, it's the first time I'm doing this, so I'm not really proud of it. So reviews would improve my writing skill in the future, especially we have more episodes' anniversary coming this October :)**


End file.
